PS : I love You, Edward
by Natasha Nox
Summary: UA/AH Bella a perdu son être aimé, Edward Cullen, dix ans auparavant. Sa vie est anéantie. Le jour de Noël, elle décide de lui écrire une lettre. Une lettre qui les rapprochera...
1. PS : I love You, Edward

_**PS : I love You, Edward**_

**_._**

**_Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"_**

**_._**

**_par Natasha Nox_**

**_._**

**_L'univers de Stephenie Meyer appartient à Stephenie Meyer_**

**_._**

_Bien le bonsoir et bonnes fêtes,_

_En vérité, je n'avais jamais écrit jusque là et j'ai décidé de commencer par des petits OS. Le jour de Noël m'a donné pas mal d'idées à partager, les voici. Trois autres OS ont également été publiés sur mon profil. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de suite, à moins que vous le désirez et que vous me le faites savoir en masse!_

_"PS : I love You, Edward" est un UA/AH :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un Joyeux Noël **

**J**'étais malheureuse. Rien, ni personne, ne pouvait comprendre la détresse et la mélancolie qui me hantaient. Chaque matin, je me levai et déjeunai puis je me préparai ; une fois la face cadavérique débarbouillée et les vêtements enfilés, je errais dans les rues de Forks. Mais ce jour-là, je refusai de sortir. M'enfonçant dans le cuir du canapé, je me pelotonnai devant la télé. Elle était éteinte et je préférais la garder ainsi. De toute manière, je doutais même qu'elle puisse un jour se rallumer. Je n'avais plus utilisé la télécommande depuis bien longtemps, depuis cette nuit-là. La nuit où je m'étais endormie dans le canapé dans les bras de mon Edward ; la nuit où il s'était endormi pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Je me souvenais de mes cris le lendemain matin en découvrant que la poitrine de mon bel amour ne se soulevait plus. Plus de battements, plus de respirations. Ses lèvres vermeilles, pleines et dures avaient légèrement blanchies. Sa peau chaude et douce était froide. J'avais essayé d'ouvrir ses paupières, espérant une réaction de sa part. Mais c'était fini. Edward Cullen, l'amour de ma vie, m'avait quittée. Et bien qu'il était parti dix ans auparavant, je voyais encore chaque jour son cadavre sur ce canapé face à la télé qui s'était éteinte dans la nuit, cette nuit-là.

**O**ù qu'il soit, j'espérais que ce soit un monde meilleur. Chaque dimanche, je déposais un cierge à l'église de Forks, priant que son âme trouve refuge au paradis. Ce jour-là, nous étions un dimanche et, pour la première fois depuis le départ de mon mari, je n'y allais pas. Enroulée dans ma couette, j'entendis soudain la sonnette de ma porte résonner dans tout l'appartement. D'une voix chevrotante, je prévins de ma présence. Quand je me levai, mes os craquèrent et je grimaçai ; puis, d'un pas lourd, je me traînais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris et vis Monsieur Black, un de mes vieux amis, sur mon palier.

_**Y** a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi, Bella? Tu veux que je t'emmène à la messe?_ _Il est déjà dix heures et demi_, me proposa Jacob Black. Il m'irradiait de son sourire. Son sourire d'homme heureux. Je refusai poliment. Mais il insista "_Mes amis de poker, Quil et Embry, sont à la maison. Comme c'est la veille de Noël, nous préparons le réveillon_.". Je lui répondis amèrement :_"Je n'ai envie de voir personne."_. Jacob soupira. Il savait que je ne fêtais plus le réveillon depuis dix ans. Le réveillon de Noël avait pour moi une toute autre symbolique : mon Edward était mort ce jour-là. Mon ami s'excusa et regagna son appartement.

**E**t je refermai la porte. Je regagnai le canapé et m'y laissai tomber. Sur l'accoudoir, j'avais posé un cahier et un stylo. Sans plus me presser, je pris le stylo et commençai à écrire :_ "Edward, mon cher Edward,_

_**U**n jour, je t'ai perdu. Je souffre de ton départ, tu n'aurais pas voulu que je finisse de cette manière à croupir dans mon appartement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive plus à vivre._

_**X**éno, voilà l'état dans lequel je me sens. Étrangère au monde, étrangère à mon appartement, étrangère à moi-même."_ N'étant pas satisfaite, je rayai les dernières lignes puis posai la feuille et le crayon. Je n'étais plus inspirée.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**N**ous n'étions qu'un et tu m'as été pris. Sais-tu combien mes mots sont ridicules face à ce que je ressens? Le trou dans mon cœur s'agrandit chaque jour. Sais-tu, mon amour, que j'ai beaucoup pensé à ma mort? Quand j'étais petite, je croyais mourir d'une grave maladie comme ma tante ou d'une crise cardiaque comme mon père Charlie. Mais je crois que ma mort sera toute autre. Je pense que je vais mourir seule, à petits feux._

_**O**u, du moins, je mourrai dans mon sommeil tranquillement. Comme toi, Edward._

_**E**t sais-tu quel serait mon plus beau cadeau de Noël, cette année? Ce serait de te rejoindre."_ Je pliai le papier et marquai une dernière chose sur le revers. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais j'entendais les gamins de la famille de mon voisin Mike qui courraient partout. Je me levai et marchai sur les nombreux cadavres de la lettre. En approchant de la fenêtre, je vis les maisons de mon quartier scintiller. J'ouvris la fenêtre puis mis une main dehors. Au bout d'un moment, je lâchais la lettre et elle s'envola portée par le vent. Frigorifiée, je refermai la fenêtre et tirai les rideaux avant de me rouler à nouveau dans les couvertures du canapé. Quand je revins au salon, je poussai un cri de surprise.

**L**ui, mon Edward Cullen, m'attendait. Les yeux remplis de larmes, je lui souris et me précipitai à sa rencontre. Il me prit dans ses bras. Son contact était froid, sa peau était dure et glaciale. Comme la mort. Mais je ne le lâchai pas et me laissai emporter. A présent, je serai heureuse.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-.-Non loin, une petite fille nommée Alice, se promenait avec sa mère pour découvrir les belles décorations de Forks. En marchant, l'enfant découvrit un bout de papier par terre qu'elle ramassa. Dessus, elle lut une petite phrase : "_PS : I love You Edward_". Elle déplia la lettre mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la lire quand sa mère la somma de jeter ce bout de papier qui traînait sur le sol. Attristée de ne pouvoir combler sa curiosité, la petite Alice laissa tomber le papier et rejoignit sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour témoigner, le bout de papier prit feu et se consuma, ne laissant plus de traces d'un amour unique, celui d'Edward Cullen et de Bella Swan.

* * *

**Il y a une petite phrase cachée dans cet OS ;) ! Découvrirez-vous laquelle? **


	2. Un douloureux quotidien

**PS : I love You, Edward**

**(suite)**

**.**

**Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"**

**.**

**par Natasha Nox**

**.**

**L'univers de Stephenie Meyer appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

_Bonjour, _

_J'ai vu que cet OS vous avait bien plu donc voici une "suite". J'ai écrit "chapitre 2" mais c'est plus "suite 2"._

_Bella est toujours jeune dans la plupart des fictions que je lis. Dans la mienne, non. Bella est une belle et douce mamie._

_"PS : I love You, Edward" est toujours un UA/AH :)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un douloureux quotidien.**

**E**mmitouflée dans mon parka Levi's bleu foncé offert à mon dernier anniversaire par mon bien-aimé, je filais à travers la brume. J'avais toujours ronchonné face à ses cadeaux onéreux, me sentant redevable. Mais maintenant que le froid tentait de mordre ma peau avec hargne, ce manteau épais et de bonne qualité était plus que le bienvenu. Plus que quelques minutes de combat contre l'humidité et le froid me séparaient de l'abri-bus. La douleur, l'arthrose du genou, revint plus vivace et me fit souffrir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Plus que quelques minutes avant de m'asseoir sur l'abri-bus et deux minutes encore, avant que le véhicule de transport arrivât.

**D**epuis qu'Edward avait été hospitalisé, le jour d'Halloween, chaque jour, c'était le même capharnaüm. Se lever, préparer son café avec un bout de brioche, s'asseoir dans son fauteuil massant, allumer la télé, téléphoner au travail de ma fille Renesmée, ouvrir la porte à la femme de ménage Jessica, faire sa toilette, m'habiller, prendre mes affaires, prendre un café avec Jessica qui était particulièrement bavarde, puis partir en même temps qu'elle pour que la jeune femme m'aide à descendre les quelques marches devant l'immeuble. Le souffle, le craquement des os, la vision. Plus je vieillissais, plus ma santé empirait. Mais j'étais encore en vie.

**W**, ligne W. Plus que trois pas. Une femme enceinte de quelques mois me vit me presser et retarda le bus en plaçant sa poussette en travers de l'entrée. Essoufflée, je la remerciai. Elle me sourit mais sa gentillesse ne l'empêchât pas de s'asseoir à la toute dernière place, une place réservée. Devais-je réellement lui en vouloir? Mes os me faisaient souffrir et les freinages brusques et réguliers du bus étaient à deux doigts de me faire valdinguer. Toutefois, si cette femme enceinte était debout, elle prenait tout autant de risques avec la vie naissante en elle. Sans broncher, je m'accrochais à deux mains à une barre près de la sortie. _Bella, je peux t'emmener le voir si tu le souhaites,_ entendis-je la voix de Jacob Blake dans ma tête_**.** J'ai toujours le permis, je peux te conduire à l'hôpital comme à l'église au lieu que tu prennes des risques à sortir seule pour prendre le bus. Je serais plus rassuré._ Chaque fois que je sortais de chez moi, Jacob me proposait de me conduire où je voulais mais je refusais. Je refusais car je savais que mon ami d'enfance était jaloux. Par le passé, il avait tenté de me prendre à Edward et j'avais conscience qu'il nourrissait toujours des sentiments à mon égard.

**A**rrivée à l'hôpital, je descendis du bus et me préparai psychologiquement à mon ascension de la rampe devant le centre. Depuis la construction de ce nouveau centre hospitalier, quinze auparavant, je n'avais jamais compris l'installation de cette rampe qui, bien qu'elle était censée faciliter l'accès à l'hopital, était beaucoup trop raide pour les personnes du troisième âge. Quand j'entrai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Victoria, l'une des femmes de l'accueil, avec laquelle j'avais eu quelques soucis par le passé et dont la haine était clairement exhibée, me vit et balança d'une voix monotone :_ "Bonjour, Madame Cullen, vous venez voir Monsieur?" _J'acquiesçai en silence en posant mon sac sur le comptoir._ "Monsieur Cullen ne va pas mieux mais vous pouvez lui rendre visite. Je vais prévenir de votre arrivée." _Après qu'elle ait passé un coup de fil, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur où je croisai Mike Newton, un ancien soupirant de lycée, qui m'invita à prendre un petit café à la machine au rez-de-chaussée après les visites. Je refusais poliment. Un café en la compagnie de Mike Newton m'aurait beaucoup plu en d'autres circonstances. Par les ragots, j'avais appris que sa femme était souffrante, en dernière phase d'un cancer des os. Même si je pouvais comprendre qu'il ait besoin de réconfort, je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à cette femme. En quelques mots, je m'éclipsai pour, finalement, me frayer un chemin parmi le dédale de couloir et rejoindre la chambre de mon bien-aimé. La porte était verte et un petit encadré "17" indiquait le logement. Je toquai deux fois, signalant mon arrivée à mon amour éternel, et poussai doucement la porte. Une surprise m'attendait à l'intérieur.

_**R**enesmée!_ Je poussai un cri de joie car ma fille et moi, nous ne nous étions pas vues depuis des mois. Son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps et elle se déplaçait régulièrement. Sans attendre une seconde, ma douce Renesmée se jeta dans mes bras et me câlina sous les yeux tendres de son père, allongé à quelques mètres. Quand elle se détacha de moi, je me précipitai vers mon mari et lui pris la main. _"Comment tu te sens?",_ lui demandai-je d'une voix trahissant la panique. _"Les médecins t'ont donné plus de détails?"._ Il me sourit en caressant de son index ma joue._ "Tant que tu es là, je ne pourrais me sentir mieux, ma douce Bella." "Je suis si inquiète, Edward", l_ui avouai-je d'une voix larmoyante. Derrière moi, Renesmée s'éclaircit la voix et nous dit qu'elle souhaitait nous laisser quelques minutes. Elle nous fit un petit coucou avant de disparaître derrière la porte._ "Quel adorable enfant nous avons fait!"_, s'exclama Edward. Je répondis d'un simple sourire. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je l'embrassai. Chaque jour, j'attendais mon baiser. Depuis notre rencontre, nous nous embrassions chaque jour. Cet acte me rassurait, cet acte me rappelait que nous étions ensemble, vivants. Puis il détacha ses lèvres et caressa à nouveau ma joue. _"Bella, il faut qu'on parle."_ Mon coeur se mit à battre à la chamade, je sentis qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_"**D**ans deux jours, je dois être opéré. C'est une opération assez importante et nous devons prendre les devants."_ Je gémis mais il poursuivit :_ "Si je meurs, je veux que tu continues de vivre dans le confort, Bella. Si je meurs, je veux que tu vives."_


	3. Un amour sans paroles

**PS : I love You, Edward**

**(suite)**

**.**

**Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"**

**.**

**par Natasha Nox**

**.**

**L'univers de Stephenie Meyer appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

_Bonjour,_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre intérêt pour cette fiction que je vois grâce aux followers et ceux qui mettent en favori. _

_C'est très gentil et je suis touchée par quelques mots._

_"PS : I love You, Edward" est toujours un UA/AH :)_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot doux!_

_Vive le troisième âge! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un amour sans paroles**

**C**es rides, que je trouvais d'ordinaire attirantes, me semblaient plus creusées avec la fatigue, des poches légèrement bleuâtres avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux. Mais son sourire toujours présent et ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches apportaient une touche vivifiante à ce visage vieillissant à travers les affres de l'âge ; c'était toujours l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse que je voyais. Dans mes yeux, il restait le Edward de mon lycée : ma première rencontre, mon premier coup de foudre, ma première relation, mon seule et unique amour. Je me remémorais ses doux cheveux cuivrés, ses pupilles tantôt dorées tantôt marronnées à cette époque. Les paupières closes, je hochai la tête de gauche à droite. Décidément, il était hors de question que je vive sans lui. Rien que d'y songer, une pique s'enfonçait lentement dans mon cœur.

**U**n de ses doigts caressa mon bras. Avec le temps, nos peaux s'étaient adoucies rendant le toucher plus agréable, plus tendre. Comme il peinait à bouger, je me rapprochai de lui et portai délicatement sa main à ma joue, sa paume épousant la forme de celle-ci. Nous nous sourîmes sans un mot. Après plus d'un demi-siècle de vie commune, seules quelques petits gestes d'affection servaient à transmettre l'amour que l'on se portait l'un à l'autre, un amour sans fin. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous observions dans le silence, acte récurrent depuis le début de notre relation où nous passions des heures à nous contempler, allongés dans une clairière, lieu de nos rendez-vous secrets, à la sortie des cours. Notre entourage ne comprenait pas cette sorte d'obsession mutuelle mais il n'y avait aucunes raisons. Edward était ce qu'était la sève à l'arbre. Je m'en nourrissais, j'avais grandi avec lui et en lui, j'étais indissociable de son être.

**L**'heure du repas arriva et ce fut le cœur plein de tristesse que je pris congé de mon aimé. Peinée, je descendis de son lit où je m'étais assise et Renesmée entra à cet instant pour m'aider à récupérer mon sac afin de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible, sous les regards énervés des infirmières qui souhaitaient finir leurs tâches. Ayant connu une amie infirmière, j'avais eu vent de la nature de leur travail et je ne leur en voulais aucunement d'être aussi froides. Tant qu'elles ne s'en prenaient pas à mon amour.

**L**ongeant les murs, un bras accroché à celui de ma fille, nous rejoignîmes l'ascenseur. Une fois au rez- de chaussée, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau devant Mike Newton. Cette fois-ci, je ne déclinais pas son invitation devant la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Le pauvre homme avait les yeux rougis comme s'il venait de pleurer pendant plus d'une heure. Renesmée profita de cette pause-café pour m'embrasser et s'éclipser furtivement. En buvant maladroitement à petites gorgées son café, avec la tasse qui tremblait à cause de ses mains, Mike me raconta les dernières nouvelles que le docteur Carlisle, qui soignait également mon mari, venait de lui annoncer. Malheureusement, les métastases s'étaient propagés dans tout le corps de madame Newton, peu de temps lui restait. Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de le réconforter, mon discours fut plus maladroit qu'autre chose. Après trois cafés, je décidai de partir pour prendre la ligne W en direction de mon domicile. Arrivée à l'arrêt de bus, je me souvins que j'avais oublié de questionner le médecin à propos de la santé d'Edward. Mais l'air était humide et je n'avais aucune envie de me torturer à remonter cette fichtre de pente vers le centre hospitalier. Et puis, le bus arrivait.

**E**puisée par cette longue matinée, le front collé à la fenêtre, les paysages défilaient sous mes yeux : le cimetière, la boulangerie, le café... Mais un seul visage dansait sur mes pupilles : celui d'Edward que je crevais d'envie de revoir. Vingt-quatre heures allaient s'écouler avant notre prochaine rencontre. Dieu que c'était long. Le voyage de retour me parut interminable et court à la fois. Peu de temps pour me rappeler nos souvenirs et trop de temps à devoir subir les inconforts des transports publics. Le bus annonça enfin mon arrêt ; je me levai pour descendre et m'engouffrer dans mon bâtiment et retourner dans mon train-train quotidien ennuyeux à souhait.

**N**arcotique, déprimant, lassant._ Ma nouvelle vie._


	4. Une nouvelle inattendue

**PS : I love You, Edward**

**(suite)**

**.**

**Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"**

**.**

**par Elena V. Kristiansen (anciennement Natasha Nox)**

**.**

**L'univers de Stephenie Meyer appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

_Bonjour,_

_Un grand merci pour les reviews, je suis contente de vous toucher par de simples mots. _

_Pour répondre à guest, oui je compte écrire des fictions de plusieurs chapitres ; mais je veux aussi finir toutes mes histoires. _

_Je procède donc étape par étape!_

_"PS : I love You, Edward" est toujours un UA/AH :)_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle inattendue.**

**S**i ce jour-là ressemblait à tous les autres, pour moi, ce ne fut réellement le cas. Ce jour appartenait à ces jours répétitifs dans lesquels se cache pourtant une réaction en chaîne qui se déclenchera plus tard. Une bombe à retardement que j'ignorais à ce moment-là. Mais, je le pressentais déjà. Ce matin-là, Jacob était venu frapper à ma porte. Prétextant être inquiet pour la santé d'Edward, le vieil ami s'invita dans l'appartement et finit par me demander si je voulais jouer au Poker à midi avec ses amis d'enfance, Quil et Embry. Comme je souhaitais fuir la solitude qui me pesait -bien qu'Edward n'était absent que depuis quelques semaines-, j'acceptai avec un grand sourire affiché. S'amuser en se creusant les méninges allait me changer de mon canapé et de ma télé. A midi pile, je me rendis donc chez mon voisin. Quand je rentrai dans l'appartement, une odeur sucrée m'enveloppa avec douceur, une odeur de barbe à papa qui me rappela mon enfance quand ma mère, Renée Dwyer, alors qu'elle était encore mariée à mon père Charlie, m'amenait dans les fêtes foraines. Je souris face à cet environnement qui ressemblait à un petit cocon. La fille de Jacob, femme de ménage, venait régulièrement visiter son père et cela se voyait. Chaque coin était dépoussiéré, tout était rangé et classé comme dans une pub. Mais cette odeur apportait une touche de vivant dans ce tableau idyllique. Au milieu de la salle à manger, située juste devant la porte d'entrée, étaient assis deux hommes à la peau tannée. Ils se levèrent pour me saluer. Cela faisait belle lurette que je n'avais pas vu Quil et Embry. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment l'amitié de ce trio avait persévéré avec les années. Jamais une once de jalousie, jamais un éloignement, jamais une séparation. Ils restaient soudés comme les doigts de la main. Les décennies n'avaient pas altéré l'affection qu'ils se portaient. Toujours le mot pour rire, toujours à sourire. C'était le trio. Jacob m'invita à m'asseoir et Embry distribua les cartes. Quil me réexpliqua dans les grandes lignes les règles du poker fermé avant de commencer la partie. Je l'écoutais sagement sans l'interrompre. En effet, je ne connaissais que trop bien ce genre de jeu, j'en étais friande. Parfois, pendant mes heures solitaires, ou quand Edward faisait la sieste, je jouais seule aux cartes, créant mes propres stratégies, essayant de me battre à mon propre jeu. L'avantage, c'est que je gagnais toujours contre moi-même. Une fois prêts, nous commençâmes à jouer. Rapidement, sous les regards intrigués des hommes, qui tentaient de relativiser leurs pertes en riant, je pris les devants et menai la partie. J'étais sur le point de tous les dépouiller quand un téléphone sonna.

**I**nstinctivement, je me levai. Mais je fus rapidement rattrapée par Jacob, à ma gauche, qui me prit par le bras : _"Bella, c'est mon téléphone. Ce ne sera pas pour toi."_. Je déglutis et regardai la pendule murale : seize heures trente. Par crainte de rater un appel de l'hôpital dans mon appartement, je décidai de partir. Mais, Jacob, qui avait répondu au téléphone, se posta devant moi en me tendant le combiné. _"C'est pour toi, Bella."_, fit ce dernier d'un détaché avant de retourner jouer avec ses deux compères. A peine eus-je posé le combiné contre mon oreille que j'entendis la voix de Renesmée : _"Allô, maman, tu es là? Maman." _D'une voix hésitante, je confirmais mais dans le son de sa voix, je ressentais une grande inquiétude. N'étant pas du genre à paniquer, je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait arriver à ma fille._ "Maman, j'ai appelé à ton appartement et personne ne décrochait! Tu as oublié de m'appeler ce matin, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée. Imagine qu'il t'arrive malheur, personne ne saurait au courant. Tu devrais investir dans une petite chaînette avec un bouton...je ne me souviens plus le nom...mon mari a vu la publicité à la télé. Heureusement que je connais très bien Jacob, maman, et que je sais que tu es soit chez toi, soit à l'hôpital auprès de papa, soit chez lui, sinon je me serais morfondue pendant des heures à me demander ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. En plus, je ne sors du travail qu'à dix-sept heures..."._ J'interrompis mon enfant : _"Renesmée, pourquoi m'appelles-tu? C'est important, n'est-ce pas?" _Quelques secondes passèrent avant que ma fille ne réalise ce que je lui disais : "_Oui, maman. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas te joindre au domicile, l'hôpital m'a appelée. Papa va bien, son opération a réussi. Il est en réa." _Je poussai un soupir de satisfaction ; à ce moment, Jacob releva la tête puis m'observa, un sourcil levé, intrigué._ "Merci, chérie, de m'avoir prévenue. Je vais rentrer chez moi ; demain, j'irai voir ton père si tu veux me rejoindre."_ Après quelques brèves phrases pour lui dire au revoir, je m'apprêtais à raccrocher quand ma fille me dit : _"Oh, au fait, maman, j'ai vu Papa avant son opération. Il m'a demandé de dire que c'était à ton tour d'écrire._" Je souris puis raccrochai. Déclarant que je ne souhaitais pas m'éterniser à Jacob et ses amis, je pris mes affaires puis sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre le mien. Ma petite routine se mit en marche de nouveau : regarder les informations en cuisinant, souper, me laver, faire ma toilette et me coucher. Il n'était que vingt-et-une heure mais je craignais de louper le bus W en direction de l'hôpital. Qui plus est, le lendemain était le jour du Seigneur. Peu de transports étaient à disposition ce jour-ci et les horaires étaient très espacés. J'espérais grandement pouvoir arriver à temps pour la messe, à onze heures, après l'hôpital.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**G**rignotant une tartine à la confiture de fraise sur mon canapé, devant les émissions du matin, je m'étais munie d'un stylo et de papier. Edward et moi avions un rituel très étrange. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, nous nous envoyions de mots doux. Cela pouvait être des phrases, des mots, ou même de simples dessins. A mon dernier passage à l'hôpital, le coquin avait glissé un papier dans la poche de mon gilet sur lequel il avait marqué "Tendres baisers". De simples mots qui égayer notre quotidien et nourrissait notre amour. Comme il me manquait beaucoup, j'avais l'intention de lui écrire une longue lettre. Ecrire me rassurait et le rassurait. Pendant presqu'une heure, je griffonnai sur mon papier, barrai, réécrivais, rayai à la recherche des mots parfaits. Tout comme les relations, tout résidait dans la justesse, la délicatesse. J'avais tellement hâte qu'il l'ait entre les mains. Chacun d'entre nous entreposait les lettres de son côté dans un endroit secret, une sorte de jardin privé inaccessible. Soudain, le bruit du téléphone me fit sursauter. Recevoir un coup de téléphone le dimanche était improbable. Jetant un coup d'oeil au pendule, je vis qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il ne pouvait s'agit de ma fille. Je m'extirpais de sous mes couvertures pour décrocher le téléphone : _"Bonjour Madame Cullen, ici le docteur Carlisle. Je m'occupe de votre mari...il y a eu des complications...pouvez-vous venir ou me rappeler ?_"

**N**ulle autre pensée que de rejoindre mon amour ne me traversa en cet instant. Paniquée, je m'habillais à la hâte, enfilant une simple robe pour être plus rapide, avant de filer dans la salle de bain faire rapidement une toilette. Quand je passai dans le salon, je pris rapidement ma lettre et, sans la plier, la glissai dans mon sac violine. En sortant de mon appartement, je fis tomber mes clés. Mon visage se fendit en un rictus ; à cinq minutes près, je ratais la ligne W. Mes genoux craquèrent douloureusement quand je me baissai pour les rattraper et en relevant, je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec un Jacob très inquiet. Quand il apprit le coup de fil, il m'obligea- sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était bien venu- à me faire conduire à l'hôpital. Nous descendîmes par l'ascenseur, silencieux, et rejoignîmes sa voiture. Le trajet fut bien plus court qu'en bus et pourtant, il me parut bien long.

**E**tait-ce réellement grave ? Je grimaçai. Jacob perçut les larmes qui pointaient dans mes yeux. Il me prit la main en déclarant :_ "Bella, tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets. Je suis là pour t'aider."_ Je ne doutais pas de la sincérité de ses paroles. Mais mon esprit était bien trop préoccupé par une foule de questions pour que je prenne conscience de ce contact affectif. Arrivai-je trop tard ? Que s'était-il passé?

**E**t surtout, pourquoi tout avait basculé en quelques minutes?


	5. Une vie sur papier

**PS : I love You, Edward**

**(suite)**

**.**

**Collection "les 3 OS Noël 2014"**

**.**

**par Elena V. Kristiansen (anciennement Natasha Nox)**

**.**

**L'univers de Stephenie Meyer appartient à Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

_Bonjour,_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic. _

_J'aime beaucoup imaginer Edward et Bella en vieilles personnes. Mais c'est déjà fini... En ce moment, je suis en examen, je n'ai donc pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire. Travailler pour les concours me prend du temps. Prochainement, vous pourrez lire une traduction d'une histoire en espagnol "**Paper Love"**. Comme la traduction fait partie de mes examens, j'ai voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups en traduisant une fiction. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi "PS : I love you, Edward". Si vous pouviez me laisser un petit mot pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite fiction, n'hésitez pas, ça me ferait très plaisir._

_En espérant vous voir bientôt sur "Paper Love" ou une autre histoire._

_"PS : I love You, Edward" est toujours un UA/AH :)_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Une vie sur papier. **

**B**ouchon à l'horizon. Jacob leva le pied et mit les warnings pour avertir les autres automobilistes du ralentissement. A côté, je serrais les dents et bouillais à l'intérieur. Mon Edward était peut-être là- bas, à deux doigts de mourir et moi, j'étais coincée dans ce fichu bouchon. Quand je tournai la tête, le bus de la ligne W me passa sous le nez me faisant rager plus encore. Pour couronner le tout, des trombes d'eau tombèrent sur la ville de Forks, on n'y voyait plus à deux mètres. J'entendis Jake jurer et passer la vitesse rapide des essuies glaces. Puis il me jeta un regard inquiet. Nous avancions à la vitesse d'un escargot et la patience commençait à me manquer. Pour me détendre, mon meilleur ami se lança dans un long diatribe sur la signalisation désastreuse de Forks.

**É**coutant d'une oreille, je balayai du regard l'environnement qui semblait laisser transparaître mon âme. Des bâtiments gris, une route grise, un ciel gris, et la pluie. Dodelinant à moitié la tête au rythme du bruit des gouttelettes qui frappaient la vitre, je me mis à me questionner sur la mort. Était-ce la fin de toutes choses? Edward était très croyant, toujours persuadé que son âme était vouée aux Enfers, et la religion avait toujours été un sujet fragile sur lequel nous divergions. Pourtant, la mort risquait de faucher mon âme sœur et je me surprenais désormais à nous imaginer sur sur un nuage, Edward et moi, au paradis, nous souriant, tout deux béats, l'un à l'autre. Heureux. A s'aimer pour l'éternité.

**L**'éternité est pourtant une notion inimaginable quand la tombe est visible visible à l'horizon.

**L**e docteur Cullen, si tôt notre arrivée à l'hôpital, nous accueillit. Son front plissait d'inquiétude. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un état second, dans un autre monde. Lorsque le médecin me parla d'Edward, les mots tourbillonnaient sans jamais parvenir à mes oreilles. Je captai une seule et unique phrase : _"Une seconde opération est nécessaire...après, votre mari ira mieux."_ Jacob m'entoura de son bras et rapprocha mon corps du sien. Ce contact me rappela cette époque où Jake et moi étions très proches. Après m'avoir parlé, le docteur Cullen nous fit patienter dans le couloir bondé de patients et d'infirmier. Edward allait être opéré en urgence dans la journée et je refusai de bouger de cet endroit.

**A**près huit heures d'attente, trente-cinq minutes et vingt-deux secondes, selon l'affichage de l'horloge dans la pièce où Jacob et moi nous attendions, une femme en blouse blanche à longue chevelure blonde bouclée et aux allures de mannequin s'avança dans notre direction. Son sourire annonça une nouvelle de bonne augure : _"Madame Cullen, votre cauchemar est terminé, vous allez pouvoir voir votre mari."_

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

**S**ur la canapé, comme en chaque fin d'après-midi après la promenade de digestion dans le parc qui était obligatoire désormais depuis l'opération de mon mari, Edward et moi regardions notre émission favorite. Il s'agissait d'un jeu, s'assimilant au pendu, dans lequel deux personnes devaient être le premier à deviner le mot dont seules deux lettres étaient dévoilées. La tête posée sur le torse d'Edward, les paupières moitié closes, je me laissais bercer par les caresses de mon amour. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux, les tortillant autour de son index puis les laissant retomber sur mon dos._ "Le mot commence par un W et finit par un I. En quatre lettres. Tu as une idée, Bella?"_, me questionna Edward. Sa voix grave résonna, j'aimais avoir ma tête poser contre lui, j'aimais cette sensation qui faisait frisonner ma peau quand il prenait la parole. _"Aucune idée."_, lui répondis-je avant de me tourner en gémissant. Désormais, je pouvais voir ses yeux plissés et concentrés sur l'écran. Edward était encore plus craquant quand il réfléchissait. Un coin de sa lèvre s'étira puis il déclara, l'air triomphant :_ "Wifi. Je suis certain que c'est ce mot."_

_**W**ifi?_ , songeai-je. Il rit doucement en voyant mon air intrigué et se baissa pour m'embrasser. Je me souvins que Renesmée nous avait vaguement parlé d'installer la 'wifi' dans notre appartement mais nos questions sur 'internet' et la nouvelle technologie lui avaient vite fait baisser les bras.

**A**lors que nous nous embrassions, Edward passa une main dans mon dos et commença à soulever mon pull. J'émis un léger gloussement et me relevai pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Même après tant d'années, jamais mon désir pour lui ne s'était tari. Et cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Nous nous aimâmes de longues heures puis nous nous endormîmes, le sourire aux lèvres après nous être échangé les mêmes mots chaque soir. _"Je t'aime". "Je t'aime aussi, Bella.". "Pour toujours"._ Ces mêmes mots qui faisaient disparaître l'angoisse que l'un de nous disparaisse un jour. Cependant, ce jour-là, Edward ajouta quelques mots auxquels je ne pris pas attention :_ "Pour toujours. Et pour l'éternité, je t'aimerais au-delà de la mort et attendrais ta venue. Je serai ton ange."_

**N**_a_uséeuse, je me réveillai le lendemain avec une sensation étrange. La télévision était toujours allumée ; dehors, le soleil réchauffait déjà les fleurs grandes ouvertes, et les rayons passaient à travers la pièce. Pourtant, le froid picotait ma peau. Cette impression de froid était pourtant réelle. Je le sentais dans mon dos. Doucement, une main accrochée à l'accoudoir, je me tournai. Edward fixait le vide, les yeux grands ouverts, un sourire affiché. Mon amour. Mon ange à la peau froide. Dans sa main, une phrase écrite sur un papier : _"Je t'attends"._

* * *

**_Fin_**


End file.
